1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coarse separator for a power tool for separating, at least partially, from an air flow, material particles produced during operation of the power tool and aspirated by a suction device including a suction head. The coarse separator includes an inlet opening connectable with the suction head, an outlet opening for letting a purified air flow out, and separation means arranged between the inlet opening and the outlet opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coarse separators of the types described above are primarily used for separating particles with a diameter of at least 10 μm and can be permanently or releasably secured on a power tool or be connected by a suction conduit with a suction head attached to the power tool.
German Publication DE 198 27 173 discloses a separator for a hand-held power tool and which is formed as a cyclone separator. The separator is formed essentially of a feeding tube that opens in a cylindrical forechamber. The forechamber is located within a collecting container in which separated material particles are collected. For removal of the partially purified air, there is provided an immersion pipe that projects into the forechamber from above.
A drawback of the known separator consists in that it requires a relatively large constructional space in order to insure a satisfactory filtration efficiency. In addition, the separator has a relatively bulky geometry. This leads, in particular with integration of the separator in the power tool, to a poor handling of the separator.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a coarse separator in which the drawbacks of the known separator are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coarse separator as compact as possible.